The Rise of Xivix
by DisasterMaster445
Summary: Three years after Dragon Knight ends. What if Xaviax had a son? What if he could defeat the Riders? What if Master Eubulon had to create new Advent Decks, and assign them to new Riders? Find out here.
1. A Hero's Death

**Rise Of Xivix**

**By: DisasterMaster445**

**Ok, so I'm fascinated by Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. It's been awhile since I saw the show on CW4Kids. However, I did read up on the finale, which I missed. I was thinking about this last night, and I thought, 'What if Xaviax had a son? What if Xaviax survived the Kamen Riders' Link Vent but he was weakened?' Then I thought, 'What if something happened to the Riders in Ventara, and Master Eubulon had to make new Advent Decks?'**

**Chapter One: A Hero's Death**

Ventara was dark. It was three peace-filled years after the 'death' of Xaviax. A lone man stood in Xaviax's destroyed citadel. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Such a shame. All that power gone to waste now. You're a disappointment…father." The man declared. At the sound of the declaration, a mountain of rubble began to shift. Xaviax crawled out in his human form.

"Xivix. It's good you're here. Those damn Riders weakened me. But, with your help to rally the troops, I can recuperate." He struggled to his feet. One arm was missing, and his skin was charred, but it was already in the process of healing.

"I'm afraid not father. Fate has decreed your failure. And my rise." With that, Xivix grasped his father's throat, and began to crush it. Xaviax, in his weakened state, was unable to stop his spawn, and his head lolled.

"Luckily, I need you alive father." Xivix said. His skin began to ripple, and he took on his true form, which matched his father's. His red eyes and the red jewels on his chest and belt shimmered, and his father's life-force drained into them.

"Now, for a takeover." Xivix laughed. As he turned, he was knocked back by a green blast of energy. He got back to his feet to see the green armored Kamen Rider Torque. He was holding his Shoot Vent cannon.

"I don't know who you think you are Rider, but that won't stop me." Xivix stated dryly. "If my Shoot Vent didn't stop you, maybe this will." Torque pulled another card from his Advent Deck. It had a gold minotaur's head on it. He loaded it into the bottom of his Magna Visor like a clip of ammunition.

"_Final Vent."_ A metallic voice declared. Magnugiga, Torque's Contract Beast, came up from the ground. Torque plugged his Magna Visor into a slot in the metal minotaur's back. Magnugiga's chest opened, showing missile ports. It's legs opened up, revealing laser cannons. Torque pulled the Magna Visor's trigger, and all the weapons on the huge beast opened fire. The blasts streaked around, making plenty of noise, before finally colliding with Xivix with a massive explosion.

"Did _that _work?" Torque asked. Xivix walked out of the smoke without a scratch. He shook his head slowly. "That was pitiful. Are the other Riders as weak as you?" He laughed. Then he got serious. "I'm sorry. It's time for you to die." His eyes opened wider, and he let loose a burst of red energy. Torque was thrown back into the wall. Xivix walked over and lifted his hand. He drew his fingers together, and drove them through Torque's chest. The Rider gasped as his blood spilled from the hole, staining his green suit dark. He shimmered and began dissolving into a green mist. His green Advent Deck clattered to the floor. Xivix crushed it into pieces.

"Now there's only eleven of those bastards. I won't repeat your failures father." Xivix declared. He opened a portal and stepped through.

* * *

><p>Len's eyes shot open, and he opened his pod. He stood up quickly and looked around. "Torque's been Vented." He said. Len walked around, freeing the other Riders from their pods.<p>

"Why've you awakened us?" Hunt asked. "Chance has been Vented." The others were shocked. "Who did it?" Kase asked. "No idea. But it woke me up. We need to get the Advent Deck." They all went to the room where they kept their Advent Decks while they were resting. What awaited them shocked them even more.

"Xaviax!" Len exclaimed. "Not really," Xivix answered as he crushed the Tiger Advent Deck. "But close." Len instantly began issuing orders. "Hunt! Find our trainee Riders, and get to Master Eubulon! The rest of you, try to get to your Decks! Move!"

* * *

><p>"But where are we going Axe-Sensei? Why are you awake? Where are the other trainees? Where's Torque-Sensei?" The trainee asked. His name was Nate, and he was set to take over as a new Rider if another Rider was Vented. He was sixteen, with shaggy blond hair and dark green eyes. He wore a blue leather jacket and dark pants.<p>

"Quiet Nate! Xivix killed the others! You're the only one left! We have to go see Master Eubulon!" Hunt threw open the doors to Eubulon's chambers and was met by the Master himself.

"Hunt. What has happened? I felt Chance's Advent Deck get destroyed." Nate looked horrified. "Torque-Sensei?" "Calm down Nate. Master, what is happening?" Hunt asked. "It appears that Xaviax's son has returned to Karsh. He must've found out about his father, and traveled here to Ventara."

"Xaviax's son?" Hunt exclaimed. "Yes. His name is Xivix. He is older than I am, but only half as old as his father. He is incredibly powerful, but not as powerful as Xaviax. He left Karsh long before I began working with his father." Eubulon explained.

"What do we do Master?" Hunt asked. Eubulon turned to a drawer in a desk. "I had planned to retire the current Advent Decks, given the amount of use in past years. I don't want them wearing out. However, it appears that Xivix isn't as keen to recruit as his father. He is destroying the Advent Decks." He shifted a few unseen items around in the drawer. "He has already destroyed the Ox Deck, the Tiger Deck, and the Stingray Deck. He is overpowering the others, not letting them power up." He turned to Hunt and Nate.

"Here." Eubulon handed one of the new Decks to Nate. "This is the Deck I made for you specifically." It was ice blue with a gold trident as the symbol. "And Hunt, I can't code more than one Deck to a Rider. I can't help you. However, I want you to go to Earth on the other side of the mirror. Find Kit. Keep training Nate, and find the mirrors of the Ventarans I merged the Decks to. I'll take the other six and meet you there." He handed four more Decks to Hunt.

"Where are you going Master?" Nate asked. "I'm going to go help Len and the others.

* * *

><p>"Where are you Xivix?" Eubulon called. He walked into the Deck room. The remaining Decks were scattered on the floor in various states of destruction. All of them were broken though.<p>

"Here I am." Eubulon whirled. Xivix was in his human form, and looked just like his father. He smirked. "Eubulon, isn't it? I've been to see my father. He sends his warmest regards." "What are you talking about? Your father is dead."

"That's where you're wrong. I found him in a mountain of rubble, healing for three years. We had a nice chat before I absorbed him." Eubulon was moderately shocked. "Absorbed him?" "That's right. Take my father's power an add another to it. I'm twice as powerful now. More than enough to kill my father at his greatest. And you."

"What happened to my Riders?" Eubulon demanded. "Ask them when you see them." Xivix said. They began their death dance.

* * *

><p>"Alright. We need to find the right mirror. You've never been to Earth, right?" Hunt asked. Nate nodded. "Ok. As soon as we arrive, Kit should come to us." "Yes Axe-Sensei." "Enough of that. I'm not a Rider anymore, and you are. I'm no longer your teacher."<p>

They kept running through the corridors until they came to a wall of mirrors. This wall was the same as every other wall, but Hunt knew exactly where he was. He'd been to Earth before. They heard growling noises. About ten of Xaviax's red minions leapt around in the hallway following the two Ventarans' trail.

"I don't have an Advent Deck! Let me see how you've progressed. You know what to do, right?" Nate nodded and held his Deck out in front of him.

"Kamen Rider." Light blue sparks traveled down his arm, creating a belt with an open slot for a belt buckle, or the Advent Deck. He slid the Deck into the opening and it began to spin quickly. Blue energy rings appeared around him and spun twice. A completely different figure stood in his place.

The body suit his Rider Armor rested on was dark blue, making his ice blue Advent Deck stand out. There was a dark purple fringe around his neck that was scaled. A light purple cape dropped from it, nearly touching the floor. On his left arm was a metal bracer called the Glacier Visor. It was where he would slide his cards. His helmet was shaped like Wing Knight's except between the two wing-like prongs jutting from the visor was a gold trident. He carried a trident on his back. It was long, with a wax-wood staff leading to the heavy golden trident-head.

"So this is the power you wield Axe-Sensei. I feel amazing." He turned to the minions. "You've just seen the face of death. I am Kamen Rider Neptune. I am master of the Trident Advent Deck." He slid the lid of the Glacier Visor upward, toward his shoulder. He pulled a card from the Deck and spun it between his forefingers. When it stopped, the picture was a mechanical penguin. He shot the card into the slot, and with the same motion, closed the lid.

"_Attack Vent."_ A metal penguin leapt into existence through the mirrors behind the new Rider. It crossed its arms and they began to glow. It slashed its arms out and all the minions hit the ground before dissolving. They heard clapping and whirled around. Xivix stood in his human form.

"Congratulations. You made quick work of those minions of my father's. Let's see what you make of me." He challenged. Neptune pulled his trident from his back and got in a stance.

"No Nate." Hunt said. "You must take the Advent Decks and go to the human side of the mirror. I will hold him off." He passed the four other Decks to the Rider and prepared for his doom.

"Axe-Sensei. No." Neptune said. "Damn it. I said to call me Hunt." While they were speaking, Xivix stared at the vents in Neptune's possession. He spoke up.

"You have four Decks. I have six." He showed the various colored Decks to them. "How did you get those?" Hunt demanded. "I took them from Eubulon before I crushed the Advent Key and Vented him." Hunt charged, but not before pushing Neptune into the mirror. The last thing he saw was Xivix grab Hunt's neck and twist sharply. Then he leapt into the mirror as well. Neptune spilled out of the mirror on the other side, and drove his trident into the glass, shattering it.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a voice. Neptune leapt to his feet and saw his hero growing up. "You're Kit Taylor. Dragon Knight." He said. Kit loaded a card.

"_Sword Vent."_ His dragon-tail shaped sword spun through the air and into his hand. "I said, 'Who the hell are you?'"

"I'm Kamen Rider Neptune. I was sent here by Master Eubulon before Xivix killed him." Kit started. "Killed? Wait, who's Xivix?"

* * *

><p>"I don't believe a word of it. I don't know how you got Rider Armor, but you don't seem experienced enough to be able to beat me." He advanced with his sword.<p>

"Fine Dragon-Sensei. If that's how you want it." He ignored Kit's cry of 'Stop calling me that damn it!' and loaded another card.

"_Sword Vent."_ He grabbed the golden base of the trident and pulled it away from the wax-wood shaft, and they disconnected. The trident-head pulled away with a long, thin blade connected to the base, now acting as a hilt. The shaft had a short, thick blade attached at the end, doubling the shaft as a halberd.

He caught Kit's blade in his own, and struck his breastplate with the end of the halberd. Kit staggered back. "I'm more experienced than you think. I've trained with the other Riders for these past three years. I was the best candidate to take over for the first Rider to retire." His voice became somber.

"The other trainees didn't make it out of the Rider base. I was commanded to find the Earth mirrors of my friends, and give them the Advent Decks." "You're serious. Master Eubulon really is…dead. What about Len and Kase? Are they…too?" Neptune nodded.

"Where are these new Advent Decks?" "I'm not sure. I had them when I went through the mirror. Maybe they're in my clothes. Let me power down. The rings of energy swirled around him again and he took on his normal form. He patted down his jacket.

"Damn. They're gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the Rise of Xivix. Now, I don't want to have to make up nine OCs, but I will if I have to. I'm not sure about the Dragon Knight Fanbase, and if this'll actually be read, but if you want an OC in this fic, comment with appearance, Deck color, Advent Beast, Rider Armor appearance, cards, and what the cards do, also, give me a personality to work with. Comment and tell me what cha think. Ja Nae.<strong>

**Note: When picturing Kamen Rider Neptune's Advent Beast, picture Empoleon from Pokemon, except the dark blue is black, and the light blue is grey. Got it? Not that hard y'all.**


	2. Help Wanted

**Rise Of Xivix**

* * *

><p><strong>By: DisasterMaster445<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm eternally surprised by how many people have read this. I wasn't sure in the least, but I'm happy so many people like where the story started. I'm very sorry I haven't updated before now, but I'm a Senior in high school right now, and things are kinda busy. But that's beside the point. Last time Nate was flung into an unfamiliar world and was immediately faced with Kit, the Dragon Knight. After a short battle Nate realizes the Advent Decks, entrusted to him by Master Eubulon, disappeared when he went through the mirror. (P.S. I'd like to thank ChaosKA, Kamen Rider Lynx, Kendell, and Brainwriter for donating their OCs to my cause, and anybody else out there who sent one that I didn't need. Without you guys, I'd be hard pressed to come up with the OCs I needed.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Help Wanted<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long after discovering he didn't know where the other Advent Decks were that Nate was being shown into Kit Taylor's home. "Wow. This place is cool." He remarked. He dropped onto a couch and as soon as his butt hit the cushions he got the tingling feeling at the base of his skull.<p>

"Damn. What was that?" Kit burst back into the room. "Alright kid. It's time to go to work." He led the way to a sliding glass door leading to the balcony. Kit didn't open the door however. He leapt into the reflecting surface. Nate followed suit. They came out in an empty city square, where about a hundred minions leapt around a group of four humans.

The first was tall, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore jeans, a pair of Vans, a blue shirt under a shirt made of mesh, and a leather jacket over the top. The jacket had blue flames. His eyes were a supernatural blue.

Next to him was a tall, sturdy girl. She had blue-gray eyes and a light dusting of freckles across her face. She wore jeans, hiking boots, an orange turtleneck sweater, and an old leather jacket.

On the other side was a blonde girl with blue eyes and glasses. She wore dark blue jeans and a purple shirt, with a light blue fleece jacket over the top. Her shoes were blue and purple.

The last member of the endangered quartet was a black haired boy. His dark brown eyes stood out against his pale skin. He wore a green collared shirt and blue jeans with a brown jacket and a matching fedora.

The four of them had all taken various stances and looked ready to fight their way out. The first girl pulled a gun out from under her leather jacket and fired at one of the minions. It was knocked back but it got up and a few of its fellows grabbed the girl.

"I've seen enough." Nate said. Kit nodded and they both grabbed their Advent Decks. The familiar trail of sparks flowed around them and made their belts. "Kamen Rider." They said together. Rings of light enveloped them and they stood, transformed.

"Let's wash them away." Neptune joked. He slid the Glacier Visor up his arm and drew a card. He spun it around and loaded it. _Sword Vent._ He reached behind him and grabbed his trident at the base of the blade and at the wooden shaft. He pulled them a part, and was holding his halberd and his sword.

He jumped down ahead of Dragon Knight and landed fighting. He immediately dropped into a crouch and swung the halberd wide, cutting down three of the monsters. From the crouch he leapt up and landed in the middle of the four teens. He loaded another card into the Glacier Visor. _Blast Vent._ He slammed the halberd into the ground and in front of the teens rose a wall of water, forming a circle. The walls blasted out, sending monsters flying away in every direction. However, these minions weren't garden variety.

Unbeknownst to Neptune, who had just turned to check on the teens, the monsters were coming together.

"Put that away." Neptune told the girl with the gun. She holstered it back underneath her jacket. "We're gonna get you out of here." The Rider promised. "Nate!" Neptune whirled around to see Kit flying through the air. Then he saw the monster. It was a 20-foot version of the normal minions, but instead of being covered with armor, it wore red gladiator style armor and carried a huge staff and blade. It had swiped its staff, knocking Kit away.

"Damn…." Nate said. "Aren't you going to do something?" the blonde girl asked. "Right." Neptune was off and running. He slid his two weapons back into trident form and loaded another card. _Launch Vent._ He started to slid to a stop and jammed the shaft of the trident into the ground as a brace. He leveled it at the monster and the end of the weapon shot off, attached by a chain to the rest of the trident. The gold projectile arced into the air, but was deflected by the behemoth's blade. The gold tip wrapped around the sword, and with a mighty swing Neptune was soaring through the air as well.

Kit met up with Nate as the latter hit the ground. "This monster's strong. I didn't know they could fuse like that." "Me neither." Nate groaned. "Let me see if we can _burn_ it." Kit said. He loaded a card of his own. _Strike Vent._ A dragon-shaped gauntlet materialized on his arm. He threw a punch and flames roared across the open air, crashing into the armored monster. It didn't even stagger.

"What should we do?" Nate asked the senior warrior. "Attack together." Kit pulled another card and showed it to his new ally. Underneath his helmet Nate smirked.

* * *

><p>The four teens had moved away from the fighting while they weren't part of the monster's attention.<p>

"What _was_ that?" asked the pale boy. He hadn't been in America when the last Mirror Monster attacks occurred. "That was a mirror monster. Three years ago they were capturing people. Nobody really knows anything else except that those armored fighters saved all the people, and the world." Explained the boy with the ponytail.

The four of them found a safe place (well, at least a place were they didn't think they could be seen) and settled down to watch the action.

* * *

><p><em>Attack Vent.<em> Both Kit and Nate had loaded their cards together. A large, red Japanese dragon roared and started to fly at the monster. At the same time a five foot tall robot penguin burst out of the windows Kit and Nate had come through. It ran, hunched over, in a staggering path, with its blade-like flippers crossed over its chest. The dragon struck, crashing into the warrior's chest and knocking it back, before it came back around and rammed it in the back, sending it flying forward at the penguin.

The penguin's blades glowed as it leapt up, slicing as it torpedoed past. It disappeared into the ground as it landed, while the dragon spiraled back into the sky. The warrior got back up, finally looking like it had been damaged. It slammed its staff into the ground, sending out a shockwave that sent both Riders sprawling.

"We're losing. Badly. What do we do Kit?" "I think I may have an idea. You're gonna have to hold him off for a little while."

* * *

><p>Kit disappeared back to his house for a moment, long enough to grab an item he thought he'd never have to use again. Then, he leapt back into the mirror to go off in search of his quarry.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on Ventara the man known as Adam was still enjoying retirement, not knowing about Xivix, the new Riders, or about the fighting that was taking place on Earth. He knew nothing about trainee Riders, or about the Venting of his friends. He didn't even know Kit was on his way to find him. Yet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kit, it all sounds really bad, but I'm retired. The Decks won't work for me. Besides, <em>you've<em> got my Deck anyway. If what you've said is true, there isn't anything I can….what are you pulling out?" The Ventaran looked at his mirror twin in disbelief. Nestled in Kit's palm was the Onyx Advent Deck.

* * *

><p>Nate was hefted into the air by the monster. If something with no discernable facial features could make an evil, smiling face, this thing was doing it. It had dropped both weapons, and was squeezing the life out of the defending Rider.<p>

"This is who you've got for help?" A voice sighed. "Freakin' useless." _Final Vent._ Black sparks crackled around the monster's feet, keeping it in place. From the edges of Neptune's failing vision he saw two Japanese dragons, one black, and one red, floating in the air. Black and red flames roared and he was dropped. He hit the ground in pain.

When his vision cleared Neptune saw Kit and another Rider get thrown from the monster, who was covered in flames and was making noises of unimaginable pain. Feeling out for his trident, he used the weapon to lever himself back to his feet. He had one card left in his Deck, and he wasn't even sure what it would do. He decided it was time to find out.

_Final Vent._ A fountain of water burst up under him, propelling him up until he stood atop a fifteen foot tidal wave. The water invigorated him, giving him energy and strength. The middle of the wave glowed, and Icemech (The Advent Beast) emerged from the wave with his blades crossed. The penguin leaned forward and the wave began to race forward. Neptune raised his trident and began to spin it over his head. As the wave neared the monster Icemech leaped from the wave at the same time that Neptune jumped high into the air. The penguin slashed the monster, followed by the wave crashing over, knocking the monster back and extinguishing the flames. As the water splashed over the ground, Neptune came down, driving the trident's sword point through the monster's chest, and the halberd form spun down, cutting the monster in half and driving itself into the ground beside the Rider.

* * *

><p>The three Riders powered down and were searching for the four kids. Without the energy boost from the water, Nate was stumbling between the mirror twins. "I was wrong." The one on the right conceded. "You're not useless. That was pretty nice how you took care of that monster back there." "This is Adam by the way. Adam, that's Nate." Kit introduced.<p>

The three of them turned a corner and found the four teens huddled by the side of the building. It was the first time Nate had gotten a good look at them, and his heart almost stopped beating. His eyes blinked, trying to clear themselves, but the young Rider was already lost in a flashback of pain and torture.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark in the room when Nate came to. He had fell asleep when he was supposed to be watching over the others. His hidden spot was undisturbed, but the rest of the room wasn't. Seven bodies lay, torn and shredded, by their beds, but four still stood, facing an unknown assailant. The two boys, Darius and Alex, stood on one side, and the girls, Diana and Megan, on the other. In a sudden flash, Darius and Megan hit the floor. The shadowy figure picked Darius up, his head lolling from where his neck was broken.<em>

_The figure laughed and dropped the tall black haired boy to the ground. Nate looked to Megan, laying on the floor, blonde hair stained red from the blood draining from the hole in her chest._

"_You bastard!" cried Alex. The pale, black haired boy charged, but was cut down before getting close. Diana was the only one left. The freckled girl looked ready to fight to the death, just like they were trained, but there was no fight. The assassin laughed again and walked out of the room. Nate dropped down to the floor. He couldn't identify which of the other seven was which, they were so destroyed. _

_He looked over the last four. Alex had been a good friend of his, and Megan was like a sister to him. They'd started training at the same time. Darius and Diana had both been a little older, but the five of them got along well enough. He hit his knees, surrounded by the spreading pools of his friends' blood. Nothing he could do._

_Hunt dashed into the room a few minutes later and saw the carnage. He didn't ask any questions, just grabbed Nate and tore away from the sight of the eleven slaughtered fighters._

* * *

><p>The flashback was over in an instant, as thoughts so often are. Nate was twitching uncontrollably in the arms of the mirror twins, Kit and Adam. The last thing he saw before he dropped from their grasp to the ground were his friends, huddled together, staring at him as he was seized by a fit. He blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I finally had the inspiration to finish the second chapter. We finally see what happened to the trainees when Xivix visited the Riders in the night. But the five of them were reunited very quickly, weren't they? Adam has returned from retirement to help defend the world as Kamen Rider Onyx. He already has respect for Nate after seeing Neptune defeat the behemoth mirror monster. When Nate awakes, what will be the reaction to seeing his friends alive after that horrible, bloody night? Check it out next time. Ja Nae.<strong>

**Also, if anyone wants to know, Icemech, Neptune's Advent Beast, looks like Empoleon from Pokemon, except that the dark blue parts are black, and the light blue parts are grey. If you don't know what Empoleon looks like, you can Google it, or you can as me to post a picture on my profile.**


	3. Ask and Thou Shalt Recieve

**Rise Of Xivix**

**By: DisasterMaster445**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I have to apologize for the lack of updates on this fic. My senior year is a lot more hectic than I was expecting, and it's a wonder I'm able to update any of my fics. Last time Nate and Kit were thrown into their first battle together. Xivix's minions are far stronger than his father's were, and they nearly killed Nate, if not for the timely intervention of Kit and the newly reinstated Adam. The three Riders managed to kill the powered up monster, but only by using all three of their Final Vents. The four humans they were protecting were actually four of Nate's friends from Ventara. They've already found four of the new Riders that they'd need to team up with them, but they didn't have the Decks to give out, and with Nate currently out, they don't know they have who they need. In the end, Adam and Kit took the unconscious Nate and the four humans back to the human realm.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Ask and Thou Shalt Receive<strong>

* * *

><p>After an extremely strange day the day before, Kendrick Allen let himself fall into bed in his small apartment, hoping against hope that he'd wake up and the monsters and the Riders would be a dream. He woke up the next morning, stepped into the bathroom, and tied his long black hair back into a ponytail. He washed his face and stared into the mirror. He could see yesterday's events replaying in his strange blue eyes. Not a dream.<p>

"Damn it." He muttered. He stalked back to his bed and sat down, sliding his feet into his Vans and tying them tight. He got back up and went into his kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. He opened the door, not finding anything appealing. Spoiled milk sent out a sour smell that made him shut the door again.

"Guess I better hit the store." Although he didn't think something so normal should be able to happen after the day he'd had before, he went to the front door, grabbing his jacket off the hook. He put his arms through, stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked out. He felt a rectangular object in his pocket, but didn't think anything of it. He kept his wallet in that pocket, right?

* * *

><p>In the store, Kendrick grabbed a cart and started loading it up with the things he'd need to last awhile in his tiny apartment. As he was walking past the glass doors he kept seeing red flashing out of the corners of his eyes. When he'd look through the doors, there'd be nothing there. He felt a tingling at the base of his skull that he attributed to his nerves being on edge. He didn't realize that it was a warning…<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time that Kendrick's senses were tingling, Nate, Kit, and Adam were in Ventara trying to overcome more mirror monsters.<p>

"Kamen Rider." They said together. All three transformed and started to fight. It seemed like there were twice as many monsters as the day before, and the Riders were fighting kinda stiff from the day before.

_Sword Vent._ The three of them loaded the cards together. Adam and Kit each grabbed their dragon-tail shaped blades out of the air as Nate pulled his trident apart.

"Let's kill some monsters!" Nate yelled, eager to make up for fainting the day before. He wasn't fighting well, still messed up from the day before. He'd tried finding his friends after he awoke, but the mirror twins kept him from leaving.

Adam and Kit shared a look before leaping into the fray themselves. Nate would have to learn that he'd have to fight smart, no matter what was going on.

These monsters wouldn't die. The Riders would strike them down, but they'd piece themselves back together and continue fighting. Soon, all three Riders were fighting back-to-back in the middle of the huge group of monsters. They were fighting valiantly, even Nate, but they weren't doing much good. Nate loaded another card.

_Blast Vent._ The wall of water formed around all three Riders before blowing all the monsters away, giving the three fighters time to breathe. The monsters started coming together again, making _two _of the giant beasts.

"Son of a bitch…" Adam growled. He slipped another card from his Advent Deck. _Attack Vent_. Dragblacker, the beast for the Onyx Deck, appeared, coiling around one of the beasts. It breathed black flames that flew back from its mouth, covering its body. The monster was encased in black flames and metal, immobilizing it.

"I like the way you think." Kit complimented. He loaded a card as well. _Attack Vent._ Draganzer appeared, executing the same maneuver as his dark copy. Nate smiled.

"Guess I'll hit 'em while you keep 'em in place." He twisted his neck till it cracked. He drew another card.

* * *

><p>Kendrick got to the checkout, pushing a fully-loaded cart to the front of the line. He got all his items rung up, totaling over a hundred dollars. He went for his pocket, grabbing for the rectangular item from before. However, what he pulled out wasn't his wallet. It was an Advent Deck. The symbol was black, in the shape of a dragon's head. On either side of the main head was another head. He put it aside for a few moments, not knowing what it is. He patted his pockets down, looking for his wallet, but couldn't find it. In the end, he got thrown out because he didn't have any money.<p>

"What the hell? I know I had my wallet." The doors open again, and Kendrick prepared to give the manager a piece of his mind. However, the man just threw the Advent Deck at Kendrick's head. The long-haired boy picked it up, rubbing his head and wondering what it was. He happened to look at the windows, seeing the epic battle taking place in the other world.

* * *

><p><em>Final Vent.<em> A huge geyser lifted Neptune into the air. The middle of the water glowed, and Icemech emerged. It crossed its flippers and leaned forward, causing the water to begin moving; a deadly wave aimed at both monsters. Neptune reached behind him, pulling his trident apart.

Neptune leapt high from his perch on the water just as Icemech flew out of the wave. It slashed out with its flippers, spinning like a hurricane to catch both monsters with its blade-like arms. The water doused the monsters, but also freed them from their watery prisons. Lastly, Neptune came down from the air, flinging his sword between them to embed itself in the ground. Foam began to froth around the blade and more water surged, sending the two monsters toward one another. Neptune whirled, swinging his halberd wide, planning on slicing both to pieces. His blade sank deep, but both monsters survived, each knocking him aside with a giant hand.

"Nate!" Dragon and Onyx were at his side as he landed, and they helped him up. "I'm fine." He promised. "I think if you can hit them with your Final Vents you should be able to end it."

"I don't understand it." Adam said. "They shouldn't be this strong." Kit nodded. "But it doesn't matter. They are, and we have to beat them." They each pulled out another card.

"I don't want to use my Final Vent yet." "Me neither." The mirror twins agreed. They loaded the cards they drew. _Strike Vent._ Their dragons appeared again, along with dragon-shaped gauntlets on their right hands. They punched out and launched a twin burst of flame; one stream red, the other black. Draganzer and Dragblacker backed their Riders up with their own blasts of crackling flames. The inferno caught both monsters, and they screeched with pain.

"Good job." Nate said. "It's not over yet." Kit declared.

* * *

><p>Kendrick stared on as the three Riders from the day before used powerful attacks that barely fazed the two monsters like the one they fought before. It was then that he remembered just what the thing in his hand was. There were cards in it, just like the Riders' Decks. He put his hand up to the glass, wondering how he could help. The glass rippled around his hand as it pushed straight through. His strange eyes widened and he pushed further through until he left his world behind.<p>

Before he could blink he was standing in another place, and the battle he'd seen was playing out just before his eyes. The one that fought with water was attacking with his sword and halberd, and the two that looked alike were standing back, working on something. The metallic voice from before rang out again.

_Final Vent._ Both of them leapt up as two dragons came down from the sky and swirled around them. The two Riders came down at the creatures with flying side-kicks and the dragons breathed intense flames that increased the speed of the attacks. There were two massive explosions where the two made contact with the creatures. It looked like the fight might've been over, but the monsters rose up with surprising speed, knocking the two back. Red and black rings surrounded them, forcing them to power down.

"…..Uh-oh." Neptune said. The two beasts rippled before coming together like they were magnetized. Now there was just one monster, far taller than anything anyone present had ever seen before. The beast kicked out, sending Neptune flying. Blue rings circled him and he powered down as well.

"I've gotta help." Kendrick decided. His hand tingled and he looked down. Dark blue sparks erupted around the Deck and his hand, traveling to his waist and forming a belt with an open slot. He slid the Deck in and it began to spin around, making a powerful whirring noise. Dark blue rings formed around him and he transformed. The lights and sounds drew the attention of the Riders and the monster.

His bodysuit was black, with black armor accented with dark blue. His helmet was exactly like Dragon Knight's, but without the red lenses over the eyes. This left his demonic blue eyes glaring out of the helmet, only protected by the slats that crossed the helmet. There was a dragon's head engraved on the forehead of the helmet. His black breastplate came up at the shoulders, making a dragon head as a shoulder pad on either side. His card-reader, the Flay Visor, was over the right breast.

"I feel…powerful." Kendrick declared. He addressed the monster. "I don't know if you can understand me, but here goes. I am Kamen Rider Flame." That was it for an introduction. He just leapt into battle, going full-out. He loaded his first card, copying what he'd seen the day before, and also going off a bit of instinct.

_Sword Vent._ A black sword appeared in his hand. It had a D-guard, and the blade curved back, like a fang. He whirled and cut, already an adept fighter. However, against an enemy that size, he really couldn't do much damage.

"This isn't working." He looked back at the other three, nursing various wounds, and realized there'd be no backup. He was the hero on this one. He drew another card.

"Here goes nothing." He decided. _Blast Vent._ There was a terrible, robotic shriek and a large shadow passed. The humans looked up. There was a giant black three-headed dragon hovering overhead. Its armor had blue flame lines running up it. Each head had two bull horns, and one rhino horn. It had two long tails, each ending in a deadly point. The first ended in a giant crab claw, the second with the end of a scorpion tail. Its huge black wings had a turbine in the center and a cannon on top, where the claws would be.

It screeched again, and angled its wings at the monster. The two turbines spun faster and blasted black flames until the monster broke apart and disappeared. Flame powered down and the other Riders stumbled over.

"That was amazing." Kit said. "Not really. We weakened it." Adam said, not knowing what to think of this new Rider. Nate was staring at the boy with the strange eyes.

"Either way," Kit began. "We need somebody like you on our team. What's your name?" Kendrick stiffened at the word team. "My name's Kendrick." He said uncertainly. "But I go by Drew." Kit threw out his hand, but Drew made no move to take it.

"Listen, usually I'm the first one to jump in and help somebody, but I think Riders have _way_ too much power. I don't want to be part of any team. I mean, I'm gonna take out as many of these things down as possible, because I don't want anybody to get hurt, but I'm not a member of your team." Drew left them speechless as he turned on his heels and walked back to the windows that would take him home.

* * *

><p>"Give me the money!" A masked man yelled. He was currently holding up a store, not too far from where Drew was emerging from the fight. He waved a gun in the face of the terrified store owner, an older Chinese man. The man opened the cash register, literally flinging the money in it at the man.<p>

He took it and ran. A few quick turns later he was in an alley, pulling off his mask. He ran his hand through short, spiky black hair. He was of an average build, and was fairly unnoticeable. One of those people you could see and completely forget, which worked well for his chosen profession, robbery and thievery. The only thing that really stood out about him was his eyes. They were bright red, full of intelligence, and also full of rage and murderous thoughts. The thoughts of a madman who embraced his madness. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt paired with black jeans. He reached behind a trashcan and pulled out a backpack he'd hidden there before his little heist. He unzipped it, and then his jacket pockets, and proceeded to pull wads of cash out and stuff them into the bag. He was doing this when he was interrupted.

"A successful job. Very nice. But I can tell you want more." The man whirled and saw a redheaded man. Xivix's human form. He reached for his gun, but it wasn't there. The man laughed.

"I think you're looking for this, Mako." He held the gun in his hands, looking at it in distaste. "How'd you know my name? And how'd you get my gun?" Xivix laughed again.

"I know more than that, Mako Takashi." He began. "I know all about your psychosis, and your…urges. You want to kill, and I can provide that outlet." Mako was interested. "See, what I plan is this: I'm going to enslave the people of this monkey-world. You want infamy? Here's your claim. _You_ get to be one of the men to sell out your people to my invading armies." Mako was positively beaming by now.

"How would I go about that?" His smile was horribly creepy. He didn't even ask for clarification, just where to sign. Xivix was impressed. "I knew there was a reason you stood out to me." His smile grew as well, but his looked fatherly, or proud, instead of evil.

"This is all you need." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an Advent Deck. It was black, with a gold crocodile head as the symbol. Mako couldn't grab it fast enough. He held it reverently, almost worshiping his tool of destruction.

"Here's what I want you to do."

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand how he couldn't join us." Nate couldn't let the subject go. "Darius was totally ready to be part of the team!" Adam sighed. "You've gotta remember that the guy you knew is dead. This is someone else entirely. He'll have a different personality, hell, even a different fighting style. He's not the same guy." Nate was pretty silent after that.<p>

"Don't worry. I knew a guy, Chris Ramirez, who didn't want to be part of the team either. But eventually he realized he'd have a better chance of surviving if he joined up." He grew somber. "He got Vented." Nate knew what this meant, of course, but wanted more information.

"Chris got out when Master Eubulon became active again. He was healed and he's a Marine right now. But you said Master Eubulon was killed, and the Advent Key was destroyed. If someone gets Vented, they'll _stay_ Vented…"

* * *

><p>The three of them had been quiet for quite some time, pondering what Kit said, when Adam stood up just as Nate's neck buzzed.<p>

"Time to go." Kit said. They got up and started for the mirrors. They walked through, but didn't instantly arrive like they usually did.

"They shattered all the mirrors on that side. We'll have to go in somewhere else and run for the fight."

* * *

><p>Drew had already had that idea, and was in the middle of fighting a relatively small group of minions. Not even enough to make one of the giant fighters. He had just finished the last one off with just his Sword Vent, when he head a voice.<p>

"That was just the appetizer. _I'm_ the main course!" Drew turned. Standing a few hundred feet away was another Rider. This one wore a red bodysuit with charcoal gray armor. The armor was scale-patterned and thicker than most Riders'. There were little ridges on the back of the helmet and the neck, and also the back. The helmet was based on a crocodile, with bright red eyes. It was really menacing.

"Who the hell are you?" "I'm called Kamen Rider Faust." He said simply. "But all you really need to know is I'm the guy that's gonna _kill you!_" He rushed Drew, pulling a card and loading it into the Croc Visor on his left arm so fast that the younger Rider could barely see it.

_Strike Vent._ Faust stretched his right arm out beside him while he kept running. A spear formed in his hand. It was a long staff that ended in a bar. Jutting from the bar was the two blades. They were serrated, and shaped like crocodile tails.

Flame leapt back as Faust kept advancing, first stabbing with his spear, then slashing. While he jumped, Flame pulled his sword in front of him, blocking an attack. The two blades had passed on either side of the sword, but the bar hit, just barely keeping Flame from getting skewered.

"You're not too bad kid." Faust complimented. "But I'm better." He gave an extra hard push with his spear, knocking Flame off balance. He thrust his spear again, getting past the sword. Flame threw himself backward at the last second, saving himself. He loaded a card.

_Claw Vent._ The black claw on his beast's tail appeared in place of his sword. He went on the offensive, being just as aggressive as Faust was. This time, it was Faust that leapt clear for air. That was what Flame was waiting for. He opened the claw and went for the kill. He got the claw around the spear and closed it, snapping the weapon in half. It sounded like a shotgun blast, and the release of energy knocked them both back. Flame was up first.

"I thought you were gonna kill me!" He taunted. Faust started to laugh. It was an evil sound that sent chills up the fiery Rider's spine. "You should know, as a fellow Rider. I have more cards." He loaded another.

_Smoke Vent._ Flame's vision was cut off by black smoke that from Faust. "You can't see, can you? Now I can kill you at my leisure." "Gotta find a way to make sure we're on equal ground again." Flame muttered.

"We were never on equal ground." Faust said. _Attack Vent._ Flame was slammed by something large and powerful, and he was thrown to the ground as the Smoke Vent vanished. When Flame stood up he was speechless.

He faced a large mechanical crocodile with charcoal colored armor. Its eyes and what was under the armor was blood red. The ridges on its back whirled loudly, and Neptune realized they were saw blades. Its long tail flicked around, spinning as well, like a drill. Its mouth full of six-inch fangs seemed to smirk as it disappeared into the ground.

_Bite Vent._ Flame had to think fast, because the beast's head was coming at him again, this time in the form of a gauntlet around Faust's right hand he was using to try and take a bite out of him. He ducked his head, and then drove it into Faust's breastplate. The move caught him off-guard, and he stumbled back a little. Both drew another card.

"It's time to end this brat." Faust declared. "Agreed." _Final Vent._ Faust's beast, Kishin, rose back from the ground, greeting Flame with another evil grin. Flayvern, Flame's beast, flew down from the sky and landed behind its master.

Flame leapt up onto Flayvern's back, and the three-headed dragon took flight again. Flame jumped off, spinning into a tornado kick. Flayvern nose-dived behind its master, breathing black flames and shooting its cannons. The blasts began to circle around Flame.

Faust jumped onto Kishin's whirring tail, once more holding his spear. The tail began spinning faster, launching Faust into the air on a collision course with Flame, spear pointing straight up. They collided in a massive explosion that sent them both crashing to the ground in a stalemate.

"What the hell?" Both looked up. Kit, Adam, and Nate had finally arrived, and had just witnessed the collision of power. Faust turned away.

"This isn't over." He declared as he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. I'm amazed to find that I wrote this in about five hours in total. So we see the arrival of two new Riders, one good, and one evil. Mako is the closest thing to true evil in a human that's been seen in this universe. Except maybe Strike. He was pretty evil. But I think Mako might beat him. Drew is also pretty strong. He'll be an asset to Nate's team, if he ever joins. Next time, we'll see what Xivix has to say about Faust leaving the battle before it really began, and Drew will tell the other Riders about his battle. This will be his next chance to join. Will he, or will the third time have to be the charm? Guess you'll have to find out next time.<strong>


	4. Property Disputes

**Rise Of Xivix**

**By: DisasterMaster445**

**Well, there's the kicker. I graduate, and have all this free time, and my computer's messed up. But I've fixed it, and will be updating most of my fics in the next week or so. So if anyone reading this is following any of my other stories, have no fear. Soon you'll be reading about the exploits of your favorite characters. When we last left our heroes, Nate and the others had just witnessed a massive power collision between the two newest Riders. Kamen Rider Flame, wielding the King Gidorah Advent Deck, and Kamen Rider Faust, the purest evil owner of the crocodile Advent Deck, clashed in a battle of glorious proportions. However, Faust ended the battle when he saw the other three Riders preparing to enter the fight. This leaves Flame, now in the form of Kendrick Allen, to decline Nate's offer of a team up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Property Disputes<strong>

* * *

><p>Mako Takashi appeared through the mirrors a few blocks from his apartment, irritated. When Mako was irritated, crimes usually followed suit. He stalked back home, fuming over the arrival of those other Riders.<p>

He had clambered up the stairs and was unlocking his door when his neighbor came up, after him, looking troubled. Mako offered a 'friendly' wave, hoping the boy with the blue eyes that were so much more unsettling than his own would keep moving. And he did. Mako watched the boy walk into his apartment and got a feeling. Like he needed to remember this kid's name, or something would happen. He racked his brain, coming up with his name just as he stepped inside his home.

"_Kendrick, wasn't it?"_ Was his last thought before his door slammed shut and a hand tightened with supernatural strength around his throat. He struggled, fingers reaching for his Advent Deck.

"Fool." His attacker rasped as he threw the psychotic Rider into an armchair. "Don't you _dare_ use my gift against me." Mako's eyes widened as Xivix stepped into the light. He was in human form, but his eyes glowed red.

"You stupid _monkey_!" He growled. "Why didn't you finish that Rider?" Mako stood once more, looking angry as well. "What the hell? There were four of them!" Xivix's eyes glowed more intensely and Mako fell to his knees, pushed down by an invisible force.

"_Never_ back down from a fight again. What I'll do to you is a thousand times worse than what the four of them can do together."

* * *

><p>Drew looked at the wall separating his apartment and the one next door. His neighbor was being especially noisy today. The man, Mako, had never given anybody in the complex trouble before, but he was creepy beyond belief. There was just this aura around him. He was friendly enough, but Drew could feel something off.<p>

Mako's door slammed open and Drew could hear two men arguing on the landing. Soon he could hear a man running down the rickety stairs, and knew Mako must've run off. It was then that he felt his Advent Deck. It was nearly burning a hole through his jacket. He ripped the Deck from his pocket and threw it away. It shot to the wall and stuck there. The wall began to shimmer and suddenly Drew was staring into a wall sized mirror.

"What the hell?" Drew muttered. He placed his hand on the wall and began to pass through. He grabbed his Deck before completely pushing through the surface.

When he came through he was standing in a room much like the living room of his apartment. It was trashed, like a fight had occurred. His eyes widened. He had crossed through the wall and entered Mako's house! He didn't know why his Deck wanted him in this apartment, but he needed to get back to his. He placed his hands against the wall again, but it was just a wall. He started for the door, but stopped when it opened.

* * *

><p>Mako glared at his neighbor. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" He said lowly. Then his eyes focused on what was still clutched in Drew's hand. His mouth curled into an evil grin as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his matching Advent Deck.<p>

"So…spying on the enemy?" Drew gaped. "Hehe. Xivix told me I was living next to a mortal enemy." Mako laughed. His eyes seemed to shine brighter as he lifted his Deck. The dark room was illuminated by the light of red sparks bursting out across his waist.

"Kamen Rider." Crimson rings transformed Mako Takashi into Kamen Rider Faust for the second time. "Now…prepare for chaos." He drew a card from his Deck.

"We're gonna do this _here_?" Drew exclaimed, finally finding his voice. Faust shrugged. "Why not?" He loaded the card. _Strike Vent._ Faust stepped aside, revealing the television's reflective screen. Faust's crocodile spear shot out of the entertainment device, making Drew dive for cover.

"This is fun." Faust declared, laughing. He was blinded by light as his wall was transformed into a mirror once more. He covered his visor, shielding his eyes till the glow died. His quarry was nowhere in sight.

"Crafty little bastard." Mako smiled behind his helmet. "I love a hunt."

* * *

><p><em>Strike Vent.<em> A gauntlet appeared on Kamen Rider Flame's right hand that was shaped like Flayvern's head. Flame took a step forward and vanished. Faust barely brought his spear up in time to block three rapid strikes from the boosted Rider. After Faust leapt away, Flame came back into sight, boost wearing off. In fact, he seemed to be moving slower than normal. Suddenly, he disappeared again. Faust weaved, ducking past three seemingly simultaneous strikes from the gauntlet. That's when the evil Rider figured it out.

"_Three strikes, like the three heads of his Contact Beast. That gauntlet gives him a superhuman boost of speed until the completion of his three strikes. He gets the boost to ensure that the attacks are simultaneous, as if his dragon was really striking. But, once the three attacks are used, the boost wears off, and he can't get back to normal speed until that gauntlet resets, letting him attack again."_ He came to this conclusion in seconds, proving his extreme intelligence.

"I know how that attack works!" He declared, dodging the black-and-blue blur that was Flame. "As long as those three attacks miss," He began, swinging his spear, "I get a free shot!"

In the split second that Faust's spear came around, Flame lost his speed boost and reappeared. The wicked blades slashed his breastplate, sending up sparks and throwing him to the ground. His gauntlet vanished.

"Now, time to kill you. Xivix better be happy once you're gone. You've reached a dead end." Faust raised his spear high over his head, points aimed at Flame's chest. He was ready to drive the evil instrument into his fellow Rider when a metallic voice rang out.

_Trick Vent._ A thick white mist obscured Faust's vision, giving Flame time to load a card of his own. _Shoot Vent._ A burst of black light illuminated the mist, and Faust was launched off of Flame. His spear skidded away from him and he slid across the tiled ground that was slick from Neptune's mist. Said mist cleared, showing Flame standing. He cast an imposing figure with two still-smoking cannons protruding from his shoulders.

"Suck it, bitch!" He growled at Faust, who had begun to pick himself up. Neptune appeared from his hiding place and took his stand next to Flame. The two nodded to one another.

"I appreciate the help." Flame acknowledged. "Not a problem, friend." Neptune replied. Flame shook his head. "We're not friends, _yet._ We get out of this, and I'll listen to your proposal again." They nodded again and prepared for battle.

"I said it before, I'll say it again, and I'm sure I'll _keep_ saying it until you die. You're a crafty little bastard." Flame grinned under his helmet. "If I hadn't have had that little bit of help, you'd have finished me."

"Would have? This fight isn't over!" Faust declared, rushing the two Riders. Flame readied his cannons and Neptune's grip tightened on his trident, but Faust threw himself to the side, wrapping his hand around his spear.

"That mist was pretty impressive." Faust complimented Neptune as he loaded another card. "Let's see if I can one-up you." _Smoke Vent._ Thick, oily black smoke hissed out of the ground and obscured the vision of the two good Riders. Faust sped back into the fight, slashing his spear at both Riders, who could barely dodge.

"That's enough!" Neptune cried. _Blast Vent._ He jumped back and grabbed Flame's arm as an orb of water appeared around them. He slammed the butt of his trident into the ground, blasting the water in all directions. It obliterated the smoke, revealing Faust as he drove his spear at Neptune's head. With a quick parry, Neptune had the blades of the spear laced with the points of his trident, leaving both of them to struggle for control.

Faust pushed against the spear with all his power, embedding the end of the trident into the ground. He seemed to grow as he stood, towering over the almost crouching Neptune. The ocean-themed Rider seemed to give up, not fighting back and letting Faust bear down on him. But it was all according to his plan.

"Blast him!" He screamed to Flame. However, the Rider couldn't bring himself to let loose his flames on someone who came to help him. It was against his nature. "I can't!" He cried back. Neptune roared. _Launch Vent._ The head of his trident shot off of the shaft, connected by length of chain. The effect was that Faust's spear was sent spinning into the air, and Faust was knocked airborne by the kick.

"I meant 'Blast him when the opportunity arises!'" Neptune berated. Faust was falling fast, and Flame wasted no more time taking his shot. Black fire erupted from the barrels of his cannons, zeroing in on the descending Rider. The flames hit bulls-eye and Faust flew further, finally crashing into the ground. Scarlet rings surrounded him again as he powered down. The two Riders approached cautiously.

Mako Takashi laid panting on the ground, clutching his chest, but with no sign of the abuse he'd taken in Rider form. He glared hatefully up at the two. "Vent me." He spat. "'Cause if you don't, I'm gonna be back. And you might not be so lucky next time." Flame happily drew another card. His _final_ card. He was about to load it when Neptune's arm on his shoulder stopped him.

"We aren't gonna Vent him." Flame's strange eyes flicked to the other Rider, shining with indignation. "Why the hell not? He'd do it to us in a heartbeat." "That's it exactly. If we do what he'd do, we become him." He turned and began to walk away. Flame's eyes changed from indignant to uncertain before he followed the blonde.

"Don't walk away from me!" Mako roared. He got to his feet and ran at the retreating Riders. He threw a punch at Neptune's head. Neptune ducked down, whirled, and drove his elbow into his attacker's chest. Mako's red eyes went wide as he dropped to the ground, gasping for air as he lost consciousness.

"That was pitiful." Flame said. They were interrupted by a terrible howling that brought them to their knees. They stared at a dust cloud approaching. Three mechanical wolves were rushing at them in formation. The first was bigger than the other two, and snow white. Beside it ran a smaller, black wolf that carried a bow on its back. On the other side was a grey wolf that had half a saw blade on its back.

The wolves came to a stop next to the knocked out Mako and glared at the two Riders. The two looked around, not seeing a Rider to match these Contact Beasts. _Unite Vent._ The biggest wolf rose up onto its hind legs. Its front legs stretched out at its sides as its head slid down so that it was glaring at the two Riders once more. The other two wolves moved, heads separating from the bodies and sliding over the biggest one's outstretched legs, forming shoulder pads. The connectors that linked their heads to their bodies served another purpose now, as the black wolf's body transformed into a pair of arms that snapped into place under the heads with a flash of electricity. The grey one's body turned into a waist and legs that took in the lower portion of the lead wolf's body. The connection was made with another burst of sparks. The saw blade attached to the mechanical werewolf's legs, forming a tail, and the bow attached to the Contact Beast's head. Lastly, the werewolf began to glow. When the glow faded the creature was all one color. A deep, unsettling red. A _blood_ red.

The Beast threw its head back and howled with the power and volume of all three wolves together as it swept a huge arm out, throwing both Riders to the ground. Rings transformed both back into human form. The werewolf picked up Mako and began to sink into the ground, making it ripple like water.

* * *

><p>"You two look like hell." Adam noted as Nate and Drew walked into Kit's home. Kit walked into the living room. "Where the hell were you?" He glared at Nate. "I told you not to go off by yourself." Nate glared back. "I was right to go. Faust nearly killed Drew." Kit looked at the other boy like he'd just noticed he was there.<p>

"What happened?" Drew spoke up. "If Kamen Rider Neptune wouldn't have shown up, I'd be dead right now." He looked at Nate. "I think I'm ready to join your team." Nate smiled. "Then I think proper introductions are in order." Nate stuck out his hand.

"Nathaniel Owens. But everybody calls me Nate." Drew shook his hand. "Kit Taylor." "Adam." The twins said as they too shook their new teammate's hand. "Now, sit down and tell us exactly what happened."

* * *

><p>"Wake up." A voice commanded, followed by a jarring impact that made Mako start. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a massive forest, with trees that blocked out most of the light. He was startled by a three-part howl that shook his bones. He looked behind him at the blood-red werewolf Contact Beast.<p>

"Bloodmoon won't hurt you, fool." Mako still couldn't find the speaker. "Separate." Bloodmoon split into the three wolves again, and they began to howl once more. They padded to a hollow under the roots of a massive tree that acted as a cave. Mako swallowed his anxiety and followed. When he entered the 'cave,' the three wolves were gathered around a Rider.

His armor was white, and his helmet was in the shape of a wolf's head. The Rider's eyes were obscured by red lenses that also acted as the 'eyes' of the helmet. He had furry boots that looked like wolf legs. His gloves had clawed fingers, and his shoulder pads were crescent moons. His card reader, the Reap Visor, was a scythe that he twirled expertly. His left hand was on the head of the white wolf, and the other two lay at his feet.

"Who are you?" Mako demanded, suspicions aroused and demeanor normal once more. The Rider laughed. "All you need to know right now is that I'm a friend. Kamen Rider Fullmoon. This is The Pack." He indicated the white one. "Newmoon." The black one. "Waxing." The grey one. "Waning."

"I don't need friends." Mako said contemptuously. Suddenly, the wolves had him surrounded and Fullmoon's scythe was at his throat. "You'd better realize that Xivix wants us to work together. And what Xivix wants, he gets. Besides, I'm not the only teammate you'll end up working with. Understand?" He mocked. Mako glared, but nodded. "Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end folks. A new Rider appears in the nick of time to save Faust. Kamen Rider Fullmoon, provided by ChaosKA. This Rider seems to be stronger than Faust, commanding three powerful Contact Beasts like pets. This may spell bad news for our heroes. But Nate and the others receive some good news as well. Drew, AKA Kamen Rider Flame, has decided to join the team, realizing where he'd be if Neptune hadn't saved him from Faust. With four against two the odds may seem to be in the team's favor, but against two powerful and evil Riders like Faust and Fullmoon, those numbers may not mean anything. And remember, there are seven more Riders out there that haven't been awakened yet. There's still quite a ways to go. Tell me what you think. Ja Nae.<strong>


End file.
